Como debió ser
by emmylia91
Summary: una adaptación del capitulo 38 de digimon 02, para los fans del mimato :D


Esta es una adaptación para los fans del mimato, del capitulo 38 de digimon 02, lo busque en youtube para poder adaptarlo, a lo que siempre pensé, que debería haber sido espero que les guste.

_NA: sino recuerdan el contexto del capitulo, al final de esta página les mandaré el link para que lo vean.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como debió ser

Los chicos de la banda, se estaban preparando para un concurso de grupos musicales, pero aún no podían comenzar a practicar porque, Akira no había llegado.

- perdón por llegar tarde…- dijo cansado el pobre Akira

- ¿qué estabas haciendo Akira?, no me digas que estabas en una cita amorosa – dice uno de los chicos de la banda divertido – ya no tenemos tiempo para el concurso de grupos musicales.

- Perdón, perdón, es que…- en eso lo interrumpe Matt

- No importa…- dijo Matt un poco molesto y resignado – ya empezamos a practicar, ¿o qué?

En eso suena el celular de Matt, lo extraño un poco al ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba._ (NA: yo se que en el original, solo lo llama su padre, pero como esta es mi adaptación, es otra persona)_

- ¿Mimi?

- Hola Matt, ¿cómo estás?

- Haaa…biie…bien y ¿tú? – dijo Matt tartamudeando un poco

- Muy bien, Matt… – dudo un segundo – estas muy ocupado, ¿Cómo para venir, un par de minutos?

- ¿venir? – dijo extrañado – pero… ¿no estas en Estados Unidos?

- Bueno…si el marco de la puerta, de donde te estoy viendo, se llama Estados Unidos, entonces… ¡sí!

Matt miro hacia la puerta, estaba ahí un con abrigo verde, una falta color negro, y unas botas verdes también, un gorro y guantes a juego, además de un bolso, ya no tenía el cabello rosa, como le habían dicho, ya que él no se había atrevido a verla cuando regreso aquella vez, ahora lo tenia un poco mas corto, pero para él, se seguía viendo hermosa. Había cambiado bastante, pero le encantaba y ya hacia más de un año que no se habían visto.

Matt dejó el bajo de lado, y salio a la puerta, los chicos lo quedaron mirando, no habían visto a Mimi.

- ¿dónde vas Ishida?, ¡tenemos que ensayar ahora!

- Serán un par de minutos, lo prometo – dijo Matt cerrando la puerta tras de si

Ella también lo encontró muy cambiado, encontraba que se veía aun más lindo de lo que era, aunque eso la ponía más nerviosa. Matt se acerco y la abrazo delicadamente, él igualmente se sentía nervioso, pero estaba muy feliz de verla.

- pensé que no te iba a ver nunca más – dijo Matt aun abrazado a Mimi

- dude mucho si venir o no, la otra vez que vine, no te vi – dijo esto con un tono de tristeza – pensé que ya no querías verme nunca mas.

- Solo dices tonterías ¿sabías? – dijo riendo un poco y alejándose para verla los ojos.

- ¡oye!, tonterías tu abuela – Matt río con ese comentario, realmente la extrañaba

- Sabes…te eché de menos – dijo mirándola muy fijamente, pero aun abrazándola de la cintura

- Yo también, te extrañe, no sabes…cu

Mimi se detuvo, tenía el rostro de Matt a escasos centímetros de ella, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas, y sentía la respiración de él, tan cerca que la embriagaba, sentía que no tenía voluntad, y solo se dejó llevar. Pero…

- ¡Ishida!, estamos atrasados, te hemos estado esperando dema…- se dio cuenta del momento que había interrumpido, y rezó porque Matt después no lo golpeara. Mimi se alejo rápidamente de Matt, muy roja, y Matt miro con cara de odio, a su amigo de la banda – lo…lo…sien…lo siento – dijo intimidado por la mirada de Matt.

- Ya voy – dijo mal humorado - ¿me irás a ver al concierto?

- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada

- Bien… nos vemos entonces – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entro a ensayar.

Mimi quedó alucinada, se estuvieron a punto de besar, que vergüenza, ¿y si lo hacía mal?, era su primer beso y ¿Qué pasaba, si no le gustaba?, y… ¡Oh!, había olvidado entregarle su regalo de navidad. No se atrevía a interrumpirlo de nuevo, así que mejor decidió que antes del concierto lo iba a ver.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas, Mimi ya se había reunido con el resto de sus amigos. En eso los niños digielegidos, reunieron a los antiguos, para darles una gran sorpresa.

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿para qué nos querías ver? – pregunto Tai con curiosidad

- Es que bueno…este yo… amm – titubeo Davis – bueno queríamos entregarles, sus regalos de navidad.

- ¿regalos? – dijo aun mas confundido Tai

- Si – dijo Davis, cuando de las bolsas que traían salen, los Digimons.

- ¡Tai! – dijo Agumon lanzándose a los brazos de Tai.

Todos los antiguos elegidos, estaba muy contentos de recibir un regalo como aquel, sobre todo Mimi, que tuvieron que recuperar a Palmon de los Estados Unidos.

Estaban a un par horas, de que comenzara el concierto, cuando en eso Mimi, llegó a los camarines de los grupos musicales, para ver a Matt. Tocó la puerta, muy nerviosa, le abrió Gabumon.

- ¡hola!, ¿vienes a ver a Matt? – pregunto Gabumon.

- Pues si, ¿puedo pasar?, o ¿está muy ocupado?

- Para la princesa mas bella del mundo, jamás se esta muy ocupado – dijo Matt, apareciendo tras Gabumon.

- Matt, que cosas dices… - dijo Mimi apenada.

- Verdades eso digo, pero pasa, tengo algo para ti – dijo Matt muy emocionado

- ¿Crees que ellos se gusten? – pregunto inocentemente Gabumon

- ¿no lo vez? – dijo Palmon girando - el amor esta en el aire – la expresión de Palmon asusto un poco a Gabumon, así que mejor pasaron.

En eso Matt llevaba a Mimi de la mano, hasta un pequeño camerino que era de él, tenía algo muy especial para ella.

- querida Mimi, tu regalo de navidad… - era una hermosa rosa roja, con una cinta rosa, y amarrada junto con la cinta había un papel.

- Muchas gracias Matt – dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que él se sonrojara levemente.

- El papel… es una canción que te escribí hace mucho, y ahora que estas aquí te la dedicare en el concierto.

- Lo dices enserio Matt

- Muy enserio…Mimi …yo – no lo dejó terminar

- Espera… yo también te traje algo – saco un pequeño muñeco, era idéntico a Matt – lo hice yo misma…en un taller de costura, no se…

- ¡Increíble!, es igual a mi, Mimi no sabía que supieras hacer cosas así, es perfecto, muchas gracias – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Enserio te gusto? – dijo con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate

- Claro, lo guardaré en mi cuarto con mucho cariño – dijo viendo al muñeco – oye dime… ¿estas segura que no es un vudú?

- Estas loco, jamás haría algo así - Mimi se detuvo un poco y puso cara de pocos amigos – estas diciendo que, ¿soy una bruja?

- Jajajaja, claro que no – acercándose a ella, y quedando a escasos centímetros – solo pensé, que el muñeco habría tenido una especie de fusión conmigo y al verte todos los días se enamoro de ti.

Mimi no sabía que decir, estaba perdida en su mirada y en lo que acababa de decir Matt.

- quizá, dormía conmigo todas las noches, y siempre le daba besos de buenos días y de buenas noches – dijo Mimi como una niña

- que muñeco con mas suerte, creo que ahora lo odio – diciendo esto Matt se acerco mucho mas a Mimi, poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro.

- Con el, recordaba siempre al original – dijo Mimi

- Pero ahora lo tienes en frente…

En ese mismo instante, fuera de los camarines de las bandas, se encontraba Sora muy nerviosa, esperando armarse de valor, para poder entrar.

- Mmm… ¿Sora por qué, te detienes aquí? – pregunta curiosa Biyomon

- Es que… - dijo Sora, pero en eso la interrumpe Tai.

- ¡Sora!... ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Tai

- ¡ah!... Tai – lo mira impresionada, luego mira el regalo que tiene en las manos y se avergüenza.

En eso Gabumon, abre la puerta.

- ¡oigan algo huele delicioso! – dijo emocionado Gabumon

- ¿qué es? – pregunta Agumon

- ¿es para Matt? – dijo Tai

- Si…ii, es para él – dijo nerviosa Sora

- ¿qué es?, ¿tú lo hiciste? – interrogó Tai a Sora

- No preguntes tanto - dijo Sora

- ¿no vas a entrar? – pregunto Gabumon

- A Sora le da pena, y eso no le permite entrar – dice inocentemente Biyomon

- ¡huy! ¡Biyomon! – dice un poco enfadada Sora

- Ve a verlo, deprisa - le dice rápidamente Tai – ya van a empezar.

- Si, - dijo Sora apenada en eso Tai se le acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro, la empuja hacia la puerta.

- Ve corre – le dice Tai

- Pero… - dice sora dudosa

- Si no quieres ir, nosotros lo comeremos. – dijo Agumon

- Esta bien, ahora regreso – dijo Sora sintiéndose apoyada por su amigo, y entrando a los camarines.

- Llévale su regalo, Sora – dice Tai mirándola tranquilamente.

Sora entra muy nerviosa, hasta que ve derepente a Palmon, se extraña un poco, significa que ¿Mimi estaba ahí?, estaba caminando cuando ve y escucha una escena que la destrozó por completo, jamás se le hubiera imaginado, no la quería ver, pero tampoco podía moverse de donde estaba.

- pero ahora lo tienes en frente… - diciendo esto, Matt acaba con la distancia que hay entre él y Mimi y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Mimi se pone nerviosa, pero después de un momento, se deja llevar, haciéndole ver que le correspondía gustosamente.

Sora, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía llorar, pero escucho algo que no quería y soltó el regalo, que fue salvado por Gabumon.

- princesa…yo…te amo – dijo Matt mirándola a los ojos

- también yo – dijo Mimi con una calida sonrisa

En eso se dieron vuelta al escuchar, como que algo se había caído, Matt observa y Gabumon estaba en el suelo, con un regalo en las manos.

- Gabumon ¿qué haces en el suelo? – observo detenidamente y vio a Sora parada con la mirada perdida. - ¿Sora?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vino a traerte este regalo, y hele delicioso – dijo Gabumon, pasándole el regalo

- Es cierto huele muy bien… ¿lo hiciste tu Sora? – pregunto Mimi inocentemente

Sora salio de su trance y respondió.

- si, lo hice para ti Matt, como regalo de navidad y también vine a decirte… que…te – no sacaba nada, era mejor callar, Matt ahora pertenecía a otra. – te deseo lo mejor en el concierto.

- Muchas gracias Sora – la abrazo – eres una gran amiga, te lo agradezco de verdad – dijo Matt

- Sora ¿estabas, hace mucho aquí? – pregunto Mimi

- Pues, no en verdad no…tengo que irme, suerte nos vemos en el concierto. – dijo Sora, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

- ¿crees que, vio todo? – pregunto Mimi

- Bueno si lo vio, que lo publique en todo el mundo – la toma en sus brazos – sino, lo hace lo gritare a los 4 vientos yo mismo – dijo Matt divertido

- Matt bájame – dijo Mimi alegremente – es hora del concierto

- Cierto - la bajo con delicadeza – ahora me quedaría contigo, pero el deber llama.

- ¡Ishida!, ya es hora apresúrate, luego estas con tu novia, ¡rápido! – dijo gritando, uno de los chicos de la banda.

- Y los chicos de la banda también – dijo riendo

- Bien… apresúrate – le dio un delicado beso – suerte.

- Te amo, te veo en el concierto, adiós – le da pequeños besos intermitentes, en los labios que poco la dejan hablar.

- Yo… también… te… a…amo – decía Mimi mientras Matt la besaba – Matt ve.

Se fue corriendo, ya que solo faltaba muy poco tiempo para que salieran en vivo. Mimi estaba más feliz que nunca, a pesar de que debía partir pronto, ahora ella sabía que la amaba y eso le bastaba para soportar, la distancia.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, espero que les guste, esto debió haber pasado según yo en este capitulo jajaja, no especifique que paso con Sora, porque se iba a alargar mucho, pero basta decir que Tai, estaba afuera para escucharla y apoyarla.

En fin quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi fic anterior, secreto de amor, muchas gracias por los comentarios y en especial a Sakura Tachikawa, por tu apoyo y bienvenida, te lo agradezco, de verdad.

¡Adiós! :D

PD: el link del capitulo es este, .com/watch?v=F02ycqSzeRk , para que se contextualicen.


End file.
